According to most of the conventiona resin pellet producing machines for cutting a length of resin material extruded in a linear shape from a die of an extruder, the continuity if forced into a cooling water tank so as to be cooled and hardened, thereafter being cut into pieces.
However, the above-mentioned type machines have disadvantages in that a cooling water tank cannot but be elongated in structure since a length of resin material extruded in a linear line must be past throuh the tank; this has results that it is necessary to provide an area wherein the machine is placed, and further the cost for equipping a cooling water tank is prohibitively expensive.
Further inasmuch as a lenth of linear resin material is continuously forced out from a die, it is apt to be cut midway thereof and in this case, there is brought about a difficulty with which the die must be set again in its original position.
In the meanwhile, in order to mitigate the foregoing disadvantages of the conventional type machines there is proposed an underwater cutting method according to which a water chamber is provided externally of a die of an extruding means whereby a length of resin material extruded from the die is cut in the water by means of a cutting means provided in the
However, according to the above-mentioned underwater cutting method, a water chamber is always to have heated cooling water be past therethrough so that a considerable quantity of water is consumed, with an additional disadvantage that a big cost is needed for heating water and keeping the heated water at a heated temperature.